Destinados
by Sin Alas
Summary: Frank y Misty,recibierón nuevas ordenes.Ella ¿las obedecerá?,se separa de Ash ¿otra vez?.AAML.
1. Default Chapter

**"Destinados"**

Capítulo I** "El comienzo de todo"**

"hambre…tengo hambre"

"tranquila May, debe haber un centro Pokémon muy cerca de este bosque"

"TT ¡DIJISTE ESO HACE UNA HORA!"

"chicos tranquilícense, todo va estar bien no es cierto pikachu?

"pika pika"

"¿lo ven?"

"aja, sólo espero que podamos llegar antes del anochecer, estoy arto de dormir en saco de dormir"

"¿tu también, Max?"

"¿qué más quieres?, Ash, hemos estado 5 días en el bosque…y ni siquiera he visto un solo Pokémon"

"en eso Max tiene razón eso es muy raro"

"lo único que me importa en este momento es mi estomago…MUERO DE HAMBRE"

Después de ganar su última medalla, Ash y los demás se insertan en un gran y esponjoso bosque. Han pasado 5 días intentando salir del campo verde pero le ha sido imposible, y para su mala suerte, y muy curiosamente, ninguno de los 4 viajeros ha visto pokémon salvajes, en estos días perdidos.

Un joven de pelo rubio golpea, dos veces, una gran puerta metal. Lenta y sonoramente se abre está. Al ver lo que hay de tras, se ve una gran pantalla gigante y al medio de esta un hombre, de desconocido rostro, pero que deja ver una sonrisa intimidante.

"Señor hay noticias"

"pues dilas"

"el último fue atrapado"

"genial…todo esta de acuerdo con mi plan"

"¿señor?"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"el último, puso mucha resistencia"

"pero ¿ya tiene el brazalete?"

"si señor, pero creo que debería tener más intensidad…"

"que terco, eso me gusta…será una muy buena herramienta, muy bien autorizó subir la intensidad del brazalete"

"gracias señor-hace un reverencia-me retiró"

"No puedo creerlo…"

"yo tampoco"

"tengo mis dudas"

"creo que si es…"

"UNA CIUDAD"-exclamaban con alegría y asombro el cuarteto, al fin era tiempo de ver la civilización nuevamente.

"vamos a comer"

"no, quiero ver algunos Pokémon"

"¿están locos?, vamos a visitar el GYM de está ciudad"

"alto…podemos comer, ver Pokémon, recargar sus energías para una batalla en un sola lugar…EL CENTRO POKÉMON"

"si Brock tiene razón"

"así también podre ver a la hermosa enfermera Joy O"

"que irritante Brock"

Al llegar a la puerta del Centro, se encontrarón con una sorpresa este se encontraba cerrado.

"no puede ser"

"TT,que triste es mi vida"

"enfermerita Joy"

"Brock, cállate ya deja de pensar en la ¡enfermera Joy!"

"May, tranquila. Se que el hambre te esta afectando pero no te pongas histérica"

"NO ESTOY HISTERICA"

"ok,ok…por que no insistimos ¿que nos habrán?"

"déjenmelo a mí"-a pasos decisivos y no muy silenciosos May se puso frente a la gran puerta y empezó a golpearla y patearla fuerte y agresivamente.

"Brock, detenla"-hablaba el entrenador de Pueblo paleta mientras empujaba a su fiel amigo, donde se encontraba la chica-

"¿Qué? ¿porque yo ?Max es su hermano"-mientras que lanzaba al pequeño de 8 años a su rescate

"puede ser mi hermana, pero ella se lleva mejor contigo"-el pequeño se escondía de tras de la espalda de Brock, y lo empujaba nuevamente hacia May.

"ya que…"-anunciaba resignado y con un profundo suspiro.

"May…"

"Brock,¿Qué quieres? Acaso no ves que estoy tratando de conseguir comida para nosotros,y tratamiento para los pokémon"-aclaraba con enfado la chica, mientras insistía con sus golpes.

"May…debes relajarte, soy tu amigo, y quiero lo mejor para ti, actuar tan agresivamente no es la solución"

"ahora no, quiero comida, además ¿no quieres ver a tu enfermerita Joy?"

"pues si, quiero verla. Pero primero quiero verte a ti bien"-hablaba con sinceridad el moreno, mientras regalaba una tierna y consoladora sonrisa

La ojiazul no esperaba aquella respuesta, sólo pudo sonreir gratificante mente mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo, pero automáticamente unas lágrimas estaban apareciendo en su fino rostro.

"May ¿que ocurre?"

"es que…estoy, cansada, tengo hambre, y estoy toda sucia,¡estoy arta!"

Brock la miro con ternura, May era una verdadera niña con cuerpo de mujer,un hermoso cuerpo de mujer…

"veamos-el moreno se puso de puntillas, al parecer buscaba algo-mira May"-exclamaba mientras apuntaba a una fuente

"¿Qué, una fuente. Qué tiene eso de raro?

"nada…"-el chico le sonrio, May lo miraba con cara de no entender lo que trataba de decir

"vamos"

"vamos,a donde Brock,no tengo ganas de ir…-la chica reclamaba tranquilamente con ojos cerrados hasta que sintió unas anchas manos alrededor suyo…si, era Brock

"SUELTAE BROCK BAJAME,NO BROCK NO,NO NO LO HAGAS...-

demasiado tarde el criador Pokémon había tomado a May entre sus brazos para lanzarse con ella a la linda fuente.

Ash y Max miraban con gusto la escena,sabian que el único que podía manejar a May era Brock.

El mismo joven de pelo claro, mencionado anteriormente, corre por unos largos y angostos pasillos. Al llegar a su destino frenéticamente le pide a una mujer cercana a los 30 años, una reunión de última hora.

"Lucy, por favor, es de vida o muerte"

"Frank, sabes muy bien que el jefe me pide expresamente que…"

"Sólo dile que yo quiero hablar con el urgente"

"pero, Frank"

"por favor"

"de acuerdo…-hablaba mientras apretaba un botón rojo

Señor, Frank lo quiere ver ¿lo dejo pasar?"

"Lucy, te he dicho miles de veces que…"

"losé señor, pero él insiste, dice que es urgente"

"de acuerdo que pase, Lucy"

"adelante Frank"

"gracias"

La habitación en donde entraba el joven, era oscura, pero amplia, en sus paredes tenia cuadros de los Pokémon más poderosos de todos…ho-ho,entei,zapdos…

"Señor tengo noticias"

"espero que sean importantes sabes bien que no e gusta que e interrumpan cuando trato de descansar"

"lo son Señor"

"dilas entonces"

"la policía tanto como el equipo medico Pokémon y científicos han sido informados de la desaparición de los Pokémon en los bosques,y han anunciado una junta de última hora. Mañana por la mañana,en donde vive nuestra peor amenaza. El profesor Oak, es decir Pueblo Paleta…"

Fin del I capítulo **"El comienzo de todo"**

Sí heme aquí de vuelta… O.Escribiendo un fiction de acción y romance. Espero que resulte como lo he planeado.

Pronto se viene la aparición de Misty, así que atentos, fanáticos de la chica de agua, y creo que está demás decirlo, pero para la gente que no me conoce habrá AAML .Nunca me podre sacar esa adicción…Uu.

Además como lo habrán notado puse, algo BAML (_BROCK AND MAY LOVE)._Nosé si me gusta esta pareja, pero Brock y May hacen un complemento de pareja comica perfecta.

Espero sus reclamos, preguntas, opiniones…acerca del FIC,no de mi profile,no me interesa, Lo que opinen de mi como persona si no como escritora…

Well eso es todo,Bye. Cuidense

**La Angel Caida )**

Martes 21 de Julio 2004/Chile


	2. Presentimientos

**"Destinados"**

Capítulo II **"Presentimientos"**

"la policía tanto como el equipo medico Pokémon y científicos han sido informados de la desaparición de los Pokémon en los bosques, además de la perdida de los lideres de GYM, y han anunciado una junta de última hora. Mañana por la mañana, en donde vive nuestra peor amenaza. El profesor Oak, es decir Pueblo Paleta…

"¡¿¿Qué??!, ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"envié a 20 de mis hombres mas fuertes a las distintas ciudades y bosques, y tengo una muy buena fuente de que mañana se reunirán todos los lideres de la liga naranja, más los equipos de medicina Pokémon y humanos, acompañados de la fuerza pública.Para investigar lo que esta pasando."

Hubo un momento de silencio, ni el sonido de sus respiraciones se escuchaba, hasta que el hombre de rostro desconocido empieza a reír sonoramente…

"wuajawuajawuajaja, excelente, la suerte está de mi lado"

"disculpe señor, pero no lo entiendo"-hablaba con confusión y sinceridad el joven Frank

"acaso ¿no los ves?-hablaba eufórico mientras miraba con esperanza al chico de pelos de trigo, Frank sólo bajo su cabeza-veo que no, por que siempre me toca trabajar con gente tan incompetente-hablaba mientras se golpeaba suavemente su frente- todos, escucha, TODOS los líderes y científicos más importantes se encontrarán en Pallet Town, es decir, muchos y poderosos Pokémon también estarán ahí.Sólo una palabra .ATACAR."

Ahora al chico se le había iluminados sus ojos grises, era tan fácil, el jefe tenía razón, mientras más gente reunida en un solo lugar, era más rápido realizar el plan del "SEÑOR".

"mandare a mis mejores hombres, a la residencia de Oak"

"NO"-grito con decisión

"¿no?, ¿Por qué?"

"iras tu, y el recién capturado líder, necesito a la gente más fuerte y confiable, y mi sexto sentido dice que aquel líder será de mucha ayuda"

"como diga señor, por cierto ya le están dando nuestro entrenamiento especial,hoy en la noche viajaremos a Pallet Town, más nuestros 70 mejores hombres."

"de acuerdo, ¿Frank?"

"¿si?, Señor"

"dale esto a nuestro amiguito si se pone muy débil-hablaba mientras le lanzaba un frasco transparente lleno de cápsulas naranjas-mañana será su primera y más importante misión y no quiero errores, las cápsulas lo ayudarán a que se ponga más fuerte, sicológica y físicamente"

"a la orden señor –exclamaba mientras realizaba el saludo militar-iré a preparar todo. A la media noche partiremos"-finalizaba el muchacho mostrando una sonrisa malvada, su jefe solo pudo contestar de la misma forma…todo estaba comenzando.

"Ash, ¿qué haremos?"-decia sin dejar de mirar la escena de su hermana jugando con Brock en el agua

"bueno primero conseguiremos una toalla, después…"

"hablo del Centro Pokémon, debe haber un motivo para que este cerrado"

"mmm…pues creo que tienes razón"

"tengo un mal presentimiento"

Ash no dijo nada, sólo observó al pequeño que había sacado su vista de la pareja de amigos, y ahora se encontraba observando unas fotografías de Pokémon.

"Hey ustedes, que hacen aquí"

Tanto Ash como Max, se pararon rápidamente, mientras que May bajo su cabeza. Avergonzada de estar mojada.Brock solía sostenía la mano de la persona que les hablaba y decía palabra incrédulas y sin sentido.

"te amo,por ti vivo,por ti sueño, por ti moriría…"

"¡niño sueltame, me estas mojando entera!"

"disculpelo-hablaba Max mientras tiraba de la oreja de Brock para sacarlo de su trance-oficial Jenny"

"tranquilo,pero ¿que hacen aquí?"

"esperabamos, a que la enferma Joy a que habrá el centro pokémon"-hablaba por primera vez Ash

"¿Qué?,¿acaso no saben?"-hablaba sorprendida la oficial  
"no sabemos ¿que?"

"tanto todas las enfermeras Joy, como nosotras las oficiales Jenny hemos sido citadas mañana por la mañana a un pueblo de la región Kanto"

"y eso ¿porque?"

"han estado desapareciendo líderes de aquellas región más Pokémon de diversos bosques"

Ninguno hablo.Pero todos se miraron.un mismo o parecido pensamiento apareció en su mente "¿la desaparición de los líderes más la ausencia de los pokémon tiene que ver con una sola persona?"

"oficial Jenny,como se llama el pueblo en el ¿que se tiene que juntar?"

"creo que algo de Pueblo Town…o Pueblo Paleta,"

El cuarteto abrió tanto sus ojos como su bocal ahora si parecía una situación bastante grave, el único con la suficiente importancia del pueblo de Ash,era el profesor Oak,y Ketchum sabía que el profesor no citaba para hacer vida social precisamente…algo más que un simple robo de pokemon pasaba…

"¿oficial Jenny,usted ahora se dirige a Pallet Town?"

"pues,si,ya estoy retrasada voy al crucero para que me deje en la región Kanto"

"¿podemos ir con usted?"

"¡¡¿Qué?!!"-gritaban sorprendidos Max y May, Brock sólo pronunció un "me lo suponía"

"bueno, si eso es lo que deceas .¡Vamos…!"

"¡A LA CARGA!"

Los menores sólo se mirarón, este sería su primer viaje a fuera de la región sin permiso de sus padres ahora si estaban en problemas…

¿?:¿Alguien dijo PROBLEMAS ?  
Jessie: Preparense para los problemas.  
James: Y mas valen que teman.  
Jessie: Para proteger al mundo de la devastacion.  
James: Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nacion.  
Jessie: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.  
James: Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas.  
Jessie: JESSIE.  
James: JAMES ME ME MES.  
Jessie: El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.  
James: Rindanse ahora o preparense para luchar.  
Meowth: Asi es.

"te diste cuenta James, los pubertos se irán a la casa del bobo"-anunciaba una mujer de pelo rojo, de tras de unos arbustos

"pues nosotros también tenemos que ir ¿o no?"

"hay que irnos en ese cruzero"-anunciaba el gato del E.R

"pero no tenemos dinero"

"a mi ya me quedan poquitas corcholatas TT"

"nuevamente seremos fugitivos"

"que triste, es ser pobre" los 3 integrantes del equipo se abrazaban mientras le salian chorritos de lágrimas de sus ojos.

"agua, roca, fuego, hierba, electricidad, fantasmas, síticos, tierra.Son la gran mayoría de elementos ¿no Tracey?" -hablaba un adulto mayor, mientras observaba la pantalla de su computadora, con frustración.

"lamentablemente, si profesor son la gran mayoría los elementos vitales de los Pokémon"

"esto,no me gusta"

"debemos tener fe,profesor"

"sí tienes razón,pero hay algo que no me calza, en todo esto"

"y ¿qué cosa es?"

"cada elemento de los lideres de GYM para la Liga Añil, tiene un componente, es decir, fuego ,tierra, roca, agua etc. casi todos,

los líderes de la región han desaparecido."

"ya veo trata de decirme,que de tras de la desaparición de los Pokémon y la ausencia de algunos líderes de GYM, tiene el mismo destino,es decir, un misma persona de tras de las 2 faltas de vida,humanos y Pokémon…"

"muy rápido Tracey,y solo llámalo presentimiento pero siento que vienen por los Pokémon del laboratorio."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Lo que oiste,los Pokémon que han desaparecido,son poderosos a pesar de ser silvestres…ellos no se han llevado un simple caterpie,no claro que no..."

"…Un lider,para cada elemento de Pokémon poderosos…"-dijo en susurro el observador

Los 2 se miraron, era imposibles que Líderes que amaran los Pokémon los utilizarán para el mal, pero su ausencia, más el desgaste de Pokémon, era muy notoria

Fin del Capítulo II **"Presentimientos"**

Si, sí si…ya viene Misty, Tranquilos no sé me desesperen. Personalmente me hubiera gustado que la chica de agua apareciera en este capítulo,pero necesito más trama tiempo,recuerdos,nostalgias,descripciones. O.Solo necesito el maldito y escaso tiempo (

Espero que se hayan dado cuenta de que cada personaje, sacaba conclusiones muy similares, aunque ninguno dijo el fin del "porque" la falta de líderes y Pokémon…

Well…esta demás decir opiniones o preguntas a mi e-mail 

¿Ok?, Arigato….

**La Angel Caida**

Miércoles 21 de Julio 2004/Chile


	3. Reencuentros

** Destinados**

Capítulo III **"Reencuentros"**

"al fin hace tiempo no veía está región, está ¡¡¡hermosa!!!"-gritaba el entrenador de Pikachu, mientras miraba desde el barandal (medio pecho hacia fuera), los cerros verdes de su región.

"Ash, Ash. Ten cuidado te caerás"-exclamaba una joven, mientras lo tiraba de su playera

"May, te recuerdo que soy mayor que tu se lo que hago"-decia con orgullo y levantando su dedo índice

"eres mayor, pero sin mucho cerebro, Ash quítate del barandal, te vas a caer"

"sí, si, si…"

"hombres….nunca maduran"

"mujeres, creen que saben todo"-anunciaba mientras sacaba la lengua

"¿Ash, eres tú?"

El joven Ketchum, volteó a ver quien lo llamaba y observo a una chica de pelo rojo, delgada y de una edad cercana a la suya.

"¿Quién eres tu?"

"¿Acaso, no me reconoces?"-él negó con la cabeza

"¿recuerdas la competencia de la Liga Jhoto?, pues yo competí contigo .Soy Meisy"

"Mm.….si creo que si al final del nuestra competencia tu Pokémon evoluciono ¿o no?"

"sí. No haz cambiado nada, aunque estas un más alto"

"bueno, tu también estas mas alta, Meisy. Te ves bien"

"jijiji, gracias Ash…-hablaba con sonrojo-y ella ¿Quién es?"-preguntaba mientras le daba una mirada de suma molestia a May.

"ella es…"

"May, me llamo May…"-interrumpía la chica mientras respondía con una mirada de imponente

"ah, ¿y ustedes son...?"

"amigos, Meisy, amigos"-afirmaba Ash, rápida y desesperadamente.

"¡que bien!"-exclamaba sin disimulo alguno-"es un hermoso día ¿por que no nos vamos a bañar a la piscina Ash?"-le pedía mientras tomaba de su antebrazo

"sí, yo creo que…"

"él cree que no, ya llegaremos a Ciudad Verde, para dirigirnos inmediatamente a Pueblo Paleta así que NO. ¿Verdad?"-anunciaba mientras daba una mirada intimidante

"he…sí, será en otra ocasión." hablaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo

"claro, yo también me dirijo a Pueblo Paleta. Supongo que por la reunión que se efectuará ¿no?"

"pues…sí"

"¡genial! Yo voy con ustedes ¿de acuerdo?"

"claro por mí no hay problema, ¿verdad, May?

"sí, claro genial"-anunciaba con sarcasmo la chica de ojos azules

Un avión de color negro, aterriza muy discretamente, sobre Pueblo Paleta.

Estando ya en tierra. Frank baja a pasos pocos apresurados, pero sonoros. Su mirada es orgullosa y su sonrisa es malévola y burlona.

Observa con delicadeza su alrededor, sus pastos verdes, y frondosos árboles.

-"Ya es hora"-pronuncio en forma de murmullo

Saca de sus bolsillos un pequeño teléfono móvil, al apretar un botón, este le habla al auricular un decía en forma corta y precisa -"muy, bien. Es hora, fórmense"

Inmediatamente, bajan del avión 35 solados (a), vestidos de negro, con cinturones de colores; rojos, cafés y verdes.

"Muy bien equipo A .Ya estamos aquí, nuestra más grande misión .Hemos ejercitado y entrenado durante mucho tiempo para esto, así que espero la perfección. ¿Entendido?"

"SÍ, SEÑOR"-anunciaba en forma enérgica y decidida

"descanso por diez minutos, recuerden pueden ir a conocer el Pueblo investiguen e infórmense, pero con cautela. No queremos levantar sospecha"-anunciaba mientras volvía entrar al avión.

"debes despertar"-hablaba Frank cuidadosamente, entrando a una habitación

"no molestes, 5 minutos más"-decia una voz debajo de unas sábanas

"lo siento, querida dormilona, pero no estoy para tus pequeños caprichos"

"que tal para un gran capricho ¿entonces?"

"dilo…"

"desayunar"

"de acuerdo pídele al cocinero de la nave, que te de…"

"no quiero comida de verdad, no esa cosa blanca que me han dado todo el día de ayer"

"mmm…de acuerdo, te voy a llevar a desayunar al pueblo, pero vístete con ropa normal, no podemos ir con el uniforme"

"de acuerdo, pero sal de aquí…"

"Ya que más da un cuerpo más de mujer que mire, no me hará daño"

"ja-ja-ja, pues yo no soy cualquier mujer te recuerdo que tenemos el mismo puesto de trabajo"

"pero tengo más tiempo"

"pero yo soy mejor que tu"

"si, claro"-anunciaba Frank irónicamente, mientras hacia un señal burlona

"ya vete"

"de acuerdo, te espero afuera"

"Al fin, Pallet Town"

"es lindo"

"¿lindo?, es ¡fantástico!"

"muy emocionado, Ash"

"pues, sí. Ya quiero ver a mamá"

"entonces ¡vamos!"

"chicos…no…cr…creen que… ne…ce…necesitamos un des…descanso, ni siquiera paramos para descansar en Ciudad Verde, por…por …por favor"-

"se nota que nunca haces ejercicio, Meisy"

"May, no la molestes"

"sólo digo la verdad, Brock"

"tranquila, Meisy en mi casa puedes descansar…todavía quedan algunas horas para que empiece la conferencia"

"gra…gracias"

"¡¿Se necesita mucho tiempo, para ponerse unos pantalones y una playera?!"-exclamaba Frank mientras movía su pierna izquierda, con impaciencia

"pues francamente no. Sólo me gusta hacerte esperar"-murmullaba una voz muy cerca del oído derecho del muchacho.

El chico inmediatamente se dio vuelta, para reclamarle, pero no pudo. La miró con una fascinación notoria. Una camisa roja desabrochada hasta el 3 botón mas una falda negra. Hicieron el desequilibrio de Frank.

"se te está a por caer la baba, Frank. Mejor cierra la boca"

El joven automáticamente dejo de observar su cuerpo, y ahora observaba esos ojos, esos ojos de un color indefinido y esos ojos de color "mar" como le decía él.

"no molestes"

"ok,ok. No te alteres. Fue sólo una broma, mejor vamos a desayunar"

"de acuerdo, pero no pidas algo con tanta grasa…necesitamos una dieta equilibrada"

"que te parece los ¿hot cakes?"

"odio tu ironía"

"francamente no fue una, pero si te molesta eso me agrada…"

"mi niñito .Te extrañe tanto"

"yo igual mamá"

"veo que trajiste, a tus amigos, más otra compañerita…"

"ella se llama Meisy, nos conocimos en la Liga Jhoto"

"muy buenos días-anunciaba con una reverencia-señora, disculpe por aparecer aquí sin avisar"

"no te preocupes, siempre los amigos de mi Ash serán bienvenidos"

"gracias"

"mamá no tenemos mucho tiempo vine para escuchar la conferencia del profesor Oak"

"me lo supuse, hijo .Pero…"

"pero ¿que mamá?"

"tu sabes que han desaparecido líderes de Gym, de la liga Añil ¿no?"

"Sí, más los Pokémon de los bosques"

"bueno hijo, lo que pasa es que…" Vilma no pudo seguir hablando, la puerta la interrumpió…

"TOC TOC"

"pase, la puerta esta abierta"gritaba la mujer con un dejo de opresión en su voz, mientras sostenía las 2 manos de Ash

"disculpe Señora Ketchum, vine para informarle que… ¡Ash!, amigo que bueno que estés aquí"

"¡Hola! Tracey,si vine por la conferencia."

"me lo suponía, hay varios entrenadores que ya están en el Laboratorio. De eso justamente le venía avisar Sra.Ketchum, él profesor le tiene un lugar reservado."

"que lindo, gracias Tracey"

"¿Vamos, al laboratorio?"

"¿Ahora mismo?, me hubiera gustado comer y descansar…"

"bueno, yo te lo digo por que hay varios entrenadores, de las Ligas que tu competiste, supongo que te gustaría verlos"

"pues, claro. ¡A LA CARGA!, vamos Pikachu"

"¡pika!"

"yo quiero ir contigo Ash"

"pues, claro Meisy, ¡VAMOS!"

"yo también voy"

"¿tu May?"

"si,yo"

"pero tu no has competido en las ligas, para que conozcas a otros entrenadores"

"y eso que tiene que ver. Yo voy, y se acabó"

"y para ¿que quieres ir?"

"asunto mio, Max"

"Señora Ketchum espero que no le moleste si yo y Max nos quedamos aquí"

"no, para nada .Brock"

"lo siento Brock, tu quédate aquí, yo quiero ver al profesor Oak"

"pues ven conmigo, ahora hay una docenas de periodistas que quieren hablar con el no será fácil ubicarlo por la puerta principal, si quieres yo te puedo llevar donde él"

"gracias"

"muy bien nos vemos en una hora más en laboratorio para la conferencia"

Fin del Capítulo III **"Reencuentros"**

Ok.Tercer capítulo termiando. Francamente no me gusto.Siento que me falto "ese no se que" ¿o no?

Espero que el IV capítulo, se entienda por que puse a Meisy,y a otros personajes (que pondre) "semi extras" de la serie.

¿No les parece extraño, el comportamiento de May? ¿Acaso le gusta Ash?

¿No que le gustaba Brock? ¿Qué opinara, el criador de que la chica ojiazul este jugando doble?

¿Podre terminar este fic? ¿Podre dormir,con la siesta de 7 horas que hice está tarde?

Espero que todas estas preguntas se respondan el siguiente Capítulo…

**La Angel )**

Sábado 24 Julio 2004/2:27 am/Chile


	4. Lagrimas IV

**Lágrimas**

Los 5 jóvenes avanzaban en forma silenciosa hacia el laboratorio. Tracey miraba de reojo a Ash "¿Cómo decirle lo que pasó?"  
"Amigo ¿te sientes bien?"-hablo el moreno entrenador notando a Tracey distante.  
"¿Eh? No…no Ash es solo que con todo esto de la conferencia estoy muy cansado"  
"si, ya lo creo. Debe ser agotador ¿no? Pero a la vez ver a todos esos entrenadores o líderes de las islas naranjas o de la región Kanto, debe ser muy estimulante"  
"sí, claro Ash…estimulante"-murmullaba

Las chicas estaban en silencio hasta que Meisy, la chica pelirroja que se enamoro de Ash en el campeonato de la liga Jhoto, dijo:-

"¿y tu a que te dedicas?"  
La ojiazul se sorprendió al recibir los ojos y la voz de Meisy directo a ella. La ignoro.

"creo que no me escuchaste te pregunte si…"  
"Sí, para mi desgracia, sí te escuche, pero no te quiero contestar ¿de acuerdo?"-interrumpio una ofuscada May.

Meisy la observo completa, de arriba hacia abajo, rió.  
"De acuerdo, no me gustaría discutir con gente como tu"  
May se detuvo bruscamente, el gesto de su cara era inexplicable, una mezcla de sorpresa y de asombro, se reflejaban en sus ojos.  
"¿QUIEN DIABLOS TE CREES QUE ERES?"-grito ya fuera de si.

Los 3 chicos que iban mas adelantados las escucharon  
"May, baja la voz, no hagas un escándalo estamos cerca del laboratorio, por favor no me avergüences"-regañaba Max  
"¿escándalo? Max, yo no hago nada. Es ella" decía la joven regalando una mirada despectiva  
"chicas, chicas. Todos estamos muy nerviosos…algunos mas que otros"-decia esta ultima frase en voz baja "pero como dice Max estamos a cerca de llegar a la junta"  
"Tracey tiene razón, además ha sido un viaje largo"  
"Sí chicos tienen razón, y les pido disculpas por May."  
Nuevamente la chica la quedo mirando sorprendida, abrió su boca para protestar pero Max la callo"  
"emm…chicos por que no seguimos ¿ya queda poco no?"-pregunto el menor  
"¡Sí, sigamos! A LA CARGA"

"¿Ash?"-decía la nueva chica deteniéndolo, y que dándose solos  
"¿Si? Que sucede Meisy"  
"me preguntaba, si puedes sostenerme. Es que…estoy muy cansada"  
"¿eh? Si Meisy claro"-afirmava el chico ofreciéndole su brazo.  
La chica le guiño "Gracias"- Ash se sonrojo.

"No puedo creer que seas tan descarada de coquetearle a ese chico, mientras yo estoy aquí"

"Frank ¿celoso? pero si sabes que tu me gusta-decía pícaramente mientras acariciaba su rostro-pero ese chico esta muy guapo"  
"por favor ¿yo? Celoso, estas loca. Todas las mujeres que se encuentran es este restaurante de mala muerte mueren por mi solo observa a tu alrededor ¡ah! Y con eso te incluyo a ti"

"pues…si yo muero, pero no por ti. Frank enserio quiero recordar ¿quien fui? ¿Tuve familia?"  
"No empieces con eso, mejor come, se nos esta haciendo muy tarde…¡y ya no mires mas a ese tipo!"

Una pantalla plana grande, muy grande, a sus costados elegantes cortinas rojas y en su centro una alarga mesa con cientos de micrófonos y vasos de agua.

"! Wooow mucho Lujo ¡"-exclamo Ash con naturalidad  
"es la junta más importante, desde hace muchos años Ash"  
"si realmente va hacer…"

"IMBECIL" -No puedo terminar, había sido callado y empujado por un joven de cabello color vino  
"¿Qué demonios te pasa?"-reclamaba Ash desde el suelo  
"No te acuerdas de mí. ¡¿Por que la dejaste sola?! ¿Por qué?"-gritaba el chico fuera de si.  
"No niño no me acuerdo de ti y no se de que hablas"-decia ya molesto e indignado el joven de Pueblo Paleta  
"eres una Mierda"-resongo antes de lazarse sobre él, pero Tracey lo paro.  
"Rudy ¡cálmate! por favor, Ash no lo sabe"-decia el observador mientras trataba de sacar fuerza de la nada para de tener al rabioso chico.  
"Rudy ¿el de la Liga naranja?"-cuestionaba el moreno desde el suelo

El líder de la isla trovita no contestó lo miro con rabia mientras se soltaba de Tracey  
"solo te puedo decir una cosa, si le llega a pasar algo a Misty te mató"

En ese momento los minutos se detuvieron, mientras el colérico de Rudy seguía insultándolo, pero él no lo escuchaba, no escuchaba a nadie, es como si le hubieran puesto "Mute" al mundo que lo rodeaba.

_"¿MISTY? ¿Qué ocurre con ella? No debería estar aquí, nos re encontraríamos aquí. Todo volvería hacer como antes. Lo tenía todo planeado, le pediría que viajara conmigo y los demás después de esta junta"-_ pensaba

"¿Ash?"-de nuevo escuchaba a Tracey que le tocaba el hombro- "Ash te ves pálido, quieres pasar al laboratorio para…?"  
"¿Qué ocurre con Misty?"-lo interrumpió. Sus ojos se instalaron en las pupilas de Tracey, necesitaba un explicación.

"Ash yo bueno te lo iba a decir…"

"¡hijo!"

El entrenador de Pikachu volteó, Vilma había llegado acompañada de Brock

"mamá ¿Qué le pasó a Misty? ¿Tu sabes? ¿verdad que no le paso nada malo?"-preguntaba el chico, esperanzado a que su madre no le diera una respuesta negativa. Vilma observo a Tracey, él levanto sus hombros

"hijo, tienes que ser muy fuerte. Misty…bueno ella…"  
"mamá por favor ya dímelo"  
"desapareció. Y su GYM estaba, estaba completamente destruido. fue el único GYM que no quedo en pie"

La miro, trataba de asimilar lo que su querida progenitora le decía. Pero no la entendía, lo único que tenia claro es que sus mejillas estaban mojadas por cientos de lágrimas.

"Frank ¿están listos?"  
"Sí, señor. Ya todos estamos en nuestra posición"  
"perfecto. ¿Y tu Kasu, tienes todo?"  
"Por supuesto Jefe, confié en nosotros"  
"así lo estoy haciendo. Suerte chicos a las 00 hrs espero noticias"  
"sí, señor"- hablaron al unísono

"estas nerviosa"-decía Frank ya terminada la conversación del video -fono, y arrojándose hacía un sofá

"¿Por qué debería estarlo?"  
"es tu primera, y tal ves la más importante misión ¿de tu vida?"-preguntaba el chico como se fuera obvio.

"sé que lo voy hacer bien"-contestaba con seguridad la sexy joven  
"¿así? Y como estas tan segura ?"-hablaba Frank mientras se acomodaba en sofá  
"por que…"-decía la chica mientras se acercaba hacía él-"tengo un bueno compañero ¿o me equivoco?"-dijo mientras le susurraba al oído.

"no, no te equivocas"- contestaba a un mas cerca el chico-mientras tomaba su mentón y hacia que lo mirara "eres muy atractiva"  
"lo sé"-rio la joven, antes de darle un apasionado beso.

Alrededor de 1500 medios de comunicación estaban presentes,600 entrenadores,300 observadores,300 criadores mas 1000 derivados de personas que se relacionaban con los Pokémon (enfermeras, oficiales, doctores etc.).Toda esta masa de gente observaba hacia el mismo lugar el gran escenario donde se encontraban los 25 científicos más importantes del mundo, a la cabeza el profesor Oak.

"Buenas tardes"-empesaba el anciano "realmente es muy difícil empezar esta junta, me hubiera gustado que el motivo que nos reúne aquí, no existiera"

Para Ash todo era un eco, sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados, Hacia dos horas que se encontraba en aquel lugar, y se había

Percatado que todos sabían sobre Misty menos él.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

"Hola Ash"-decia un chico "X" mientras dirija su mirada hacia el joven de pueblo paleta se había alejado de toda la multitud, sentado en un roca y viendo hacia la nada.

"hola" respondió secamente, sin mirarlo "siento lo de Misty, Ash. Enserio ella y tu bueno siempre creí que…"  
"sí, gracias"-lo corto. "adiós"

Y así fueron esas dos horas, eternas. No podía pensar bien cada cinco minutos entrenadores de todas partes de al región le iban a dar sus pésame.

Hasta que Gary le habló

"levántate, ya va empezar la conferencia"-ordenó  
No contesto, pero si se levantó.

Se dirija hacia las miles de sillas que se encontraban a las a fueras del laboratorio Gary iba a su lado.

"Siempre me pareció interesante, y por que no decirlo atractiva…muy atractiva, me atrajo, demasiado diría yo"

"Gary escucha no quiero escuchar nada sobre tu última conquista ¿de acuerdo?"  
"no es una de mis conquistas"  
"¿entonces quien?"-decia Ash sin mucho ánimo

"Misty…y sé que ella está bien"

Lo miro detenidamente, hasta tal ves con algo de odio, no dijo nada solo se adelantó para encontrarse con Brock mientras el criador lo abrazaba

**  
Fin del Flash Back**

Fin del Capítulo IV****

Ok. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.  
� Y si, ya se lo que piensan. ¿Donde esta Misty?  
Pues a un capitulo o a 2 de aquí

xD.

Muchas gracias por sus Riviews. Cuídense, Arigato.

**La Angel Caida**


	5. La Captura V

**La Captura**

"…Las desapariciones de algunos líderes de la región Kanto…"- se detuvo para beber agua y tratar de no mirar a su entrenador preferido, pero fue inevitable, al decir la frase "la desaparición de algunos líderes" muchos de los medios y entrenadores, observaron a Ash- "han sido golpes muy fuertes para la mayoría de nosotros"

El joven entrenador trataba de estar tranquilo, tenía presente que era observado y que el profesor Oak, le daba claves para hacerlo entender que él no era el único preocupado por Misty.

Desordeno, ya, su rebelde cabellera. Era muy incomoda la posición que ocupaba, tal ves su orgullo ya de hombre de 17 años, hacía que sintiera vergüenza, de emocionarse.

Su amigo, su mejor amigo, Brock. Lo miro, toco su hombro y le dio una sonrisa comprensiva, este contesto igual…no estaba solo.

"tranquilo Ash, todo se va a solucionar, ya veras"-susurraba su compañero

La conferencia duro aproximadamente 3 horas, el profesor Oak pidió el retiro de los medios, para una reunión privada con la gente especializada en Pokémon.

Poco a poco los medios se retiraban. Y tanto como entrenadores, enfermeras, criadores etc. Comían algunos aperitivos antes de empezar la nueva junta.

Ash, estaba en el laboratorio, para ser más precisa, estaba con sus Pokémon. Se sentía mejor, la multitud de afuera no lo ayudaban y los flash y luces tampoco. Era todo tan…tan…tan confuso es como si lo hubieran encerrado en un habitación y le quedara muy poco aire. Sí, eso sentía, una presión en el pecho, unas ganas de gritar, una incontrolable ira, unos deseos de…

Sus impulsos habían sido interrumpidos, sentía un presencia de tras de él. Volteo rápidamente. Sintio a alguien moverse estaba seguro de haber visto un sombra.

"�¿Quién anda ahí!"-grito  
"¡conteste!"-decia mientras se acercaba hacia unos arbustos

"¿Ash?"-una suave voz se hizo presente en el oscuro jardín  
"¿Quién eres?"-contestó a la defensiva  
"Ash…soy yo Melody¿te acuerdas de mí? La de la islas…"

"sí, la de las islas naranjas ¿Cómo estas, Melody-dijo con una seca voz  
"Sinceramente preocupada Ash, te observe toda la conferencia y noto que no esta bien"  
"bueno Melody yo…"  
"yo no te he olvidado. Y me gustaría que estuvieras bien ¿si?"-decía la muchacha sacando algunos mechones de la frente de Ash

El joven retrocedió algunos pasos, estaba rojo, y su fuerte timidez se hacía presente.

"emm..si gracias Melody"  
"Ash, yo te quiero…se que debe sonar extraño de una persona que la viste una ves y desde hace muchos años no tienes contacto con ella, pero yo realmente te quiero" -se acerco más, acerco sus labios más a los de él.

"¡ASH!"-unos gritos de dos jovenes, impidieron que Melody lo besara.

La chica volteo molesta haber quien había interrumpido su escena romántica.

"¿Quién diablos son ustedes 2¿Acaso no ven que estamos ocupados?"-Melody hablaba indignada.

"te corrijo estas, ocupada. No creo que Ash tenga tan mal gusto"-May se hacia escuchar  
"y tu"-dirjiendole una mirada a Ketchum, el profesor te quiere ver esta preocupado"

"Ash ¿quienes son ellas?"  
"emmm…bueno Melody, ella es May y Meisy. También vinieron a ver al profesor" –decia aun rojo el joven entrenador

"sí, claro. Bueno después terminamos con lo que estábamos discutiendo ¿ok?"-le guiño, mientras caminaba sensualmente hacia el laboratorio

El chico se le quedo viendo, la chica que estuvo apunto de besarlo era muy guapa.

"¿Vamos Ash?"-Meysi hablaba por primera vez, tomandole su mano. Mientras que May ponía sus ojos en blanco

El jardín había quedado absolutamente solo. Y desde la oscuridad de la noche apareció una esbelta sombra, acompañada de un diminuto micrófono en mano, y un pesado bolso negro.

"lindo chico, pero tiene ya demasiadas, para una más"-pensó en voz alta

"Kazu, Kazu…¿me escuchas?"-del micrófono empezaba a salir una voz  
"Sí, sí, Frank. Estoy adentro"

"excelente. Pero ¿por que diablos no contestabas?"  
"Casi me descubren"

"�¿Qué!"  
"No, no te exaltes lo bueno es que después, de mi casi fallida misión, pude ver de cerca una pelea de celos, parecía una telenovela. El chico que estaba apunto de descubrirme, era un bombón, y con eso aparecieron 3 chicas y…"  
"�¡Kazu, concéntrate! Después me cuenta de los celos y eso. Ahora solo depende de nuestra sincronización"  
"si, Frank, tranquilízate, confía en mi, sabes que todo lo que hago, lo hago muy bien"-esto último lo dijo con una voz más seductora  
Sólo se escucho una risa sexy al otro lado del micrófono-"Kazu solo nos quedan 15 minutos, debo irme, antes de entrar ponte el pasamontañas, suerte gata."  
"jajajaja. Claro león, te veo en 15 minutos"-se despedía la chicas, mientras cubría su amena cara con una mascara negra.

_"estaba casi seguro de que alguien estaba en el jardín, tal ves este nervioso por lo de Misty pero…"_

"¿como estas Ash?"-el profesor había interrumpido sus pensamientos.  
"hola profesor, bueno bien ¿Cómo mas puedo estar?"  
"Ash, yo no te voy a dar un pésame inexistente, pero tampoco me gustaría que ocultaras tus sentimientos y pensamientos sobre Misty Waterflower"

Ash lo vio, su mirada era de una gratitud inmensa, sonrió, por primera vez en esa noche sonrió de verdad  
"gracias, profesor, realmente muchas gracias"

El anciano sonrió, ese era el Ash que conocía. De nuevo estaba ese brillo en sus ojos, ese brillo que decía que encontraría a Misty.

Ya la mayoría estaban, organizados. Los únicos que estaban de pie eran el profesor Oak, Gary, y Tracey.

"Los casos de Pokémon desaparecidos son de un 99,7 , en las 3 regiones más importantes del país. Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn"- hablaba Gary mientras mostraba gráficos en una gran pantalla conectaba a una nootbook

"Lo que mi nieto quiere decir, es que solo que dan alrededor de 100 Pokémon, que no han desaparecido. Pero si nos percatamos, estos Pokémon son de una evolución baja"

"Además de la gran concidencia, de la desaparición de fuertes líderes de GYM, la más fuerte hipótesis que hemos estudiado el profesor y yo, es que esta relación esta unida"

Los rostros de los presentes, eran de gestos sorprendentes

Una enfermera Joy habló- "¿Quién podría tener un mente tan calculador, maligna y por que no decirlo, inteligente para capturar a los líderes del GYM y los Pokémon. Por favor explíquense"

"bueno…realmente, no hay información de quien pudo haber echo esto, pero…"

"si quiere profesor yo le puedo dar esa respuesta"-hablo la chica vestida de negro. Kasu .Estaba en la ventana mas alta del majestuoso laboratorio, a la altura cercana de 25 mts .

Muchos entrenadores sacaron sus pokeball.

"¿Quién, se supone, que eres?"- hablo el profesor.

Se escucho una risa de tras de esa máscara, "Me presento" salto, los 25 mts. Y llego donde estaba el profesor.

"Kasu150, esa soy yo, pero déjenlo en Kazu, solamente. Mucho gusto" – decía con una voz inocente, estiro su mano para saludarlo.

El señor Oak, la miro indeciso, pero esos ojos de color azul mar, le dan una especie de confianza.

La saludo.

Un brillo peculiar aparecieron en esos ojos.

"�¡FRANK. LO TENGO!"-al decir el nombre de su compañero, cerca de 35 personas aparecieron al igual que ella, el chico que los dirijía, apareció de inmediato a la lado de ella y del profesor, pero este llevaba una pistola con el.

"ABAJO SUS POKEBALL, SI NO LO MATO"-directo y claro fue la orden, los entrenadores con gesto de rabia tuvieron que obedecer.

Gary trato de por lo menos conocer los rostros, quien los atacaban. Trato de a sujetar a Kazu, fue muy lento, lo patio.

"nunca me toques, lindo. Si quieres conocer mi cara con gusto más tarde te la mostrare"-le susurro a su oído, con su ya conocida voz sexy. Mientras que este se retorcía, por el dolor. A pesar de que la chica se veía muy fino, era muy fuerte.

"38, cuida a este tipo"-ordenaba la chica, a otro joven vestido al igual que ella.

1 hora y media después.

"señorita Kazu¿Qué ocurre,15, acaso no ves que estoy viendo que pasa con la alarmas de este pueblo?"-decia la joven con una laptop en mano  
"solo quería decir, que tenemos todos los Pokémon de toda la gente de aquí "  
"grandioso, mientras más rápido, actuemos menos tiempos estaremos aquí"-decía sin quitar su mirada de la pantalla  
"pero, señorita…"  
"pero ¿Qué?"-dijo la joven ahora mirandolo, de una manera molesta  
"hay un Pikachu, un Pikachu que no quiere separarse de su entrenador y bueno el chico no coopera mucho"  
"¿En que zona esta?"  
"b-2"

Se dirigía a la nombrada zona, estaba molesta, no le gustaba que lo que ordenara no se hiciera.

De inmediato distinguió al Pikachu y al chico, el Pokémon se veía asustado y el chico era…era el que había visto en el jardín.

"dame al Pokémon"  
No contesto, lo abrazo. Ni siquiera la miro.

"contéstale, a la señorita"-un hombre, lo empujo  
No hubo respuesta.  
"¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo?"  
No respondió. La miro ofendido.  
La joven rió, ese chico era bastante atractivo, era terco, difícil, le gustaba.

"vete al demonio, no molestes a Ash"-una chicas la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

Era Meisy, la miro indiferente. Se veía tan insignificante.

"Tranquila, tu novio no me interesa, es muy…muy niño"-sacandole su gorra  
"me la voy a dejar, me gusta ¿de acuerdo?"

Con reflejos rápidos Ash la tomo de su antebrazo-"devuelveme esa gorra"-Otra vez sonreía burlona.  
Inmediatamente un chico lo golpeo en el estomago. Era Frank

"vuelves a tocar a mi novia y te mato"

Kasu Se sorprendió por lo de "novia" pero lo dejo así. Le gustaba ese escenita.

Ya eran cerca de las 12 de la noche, muchos de los entrenadores se habían dormido, El profesor Oak tenia a 3 hombres vigilándolos mientras que las otras personas con arma en mano paseaban por todo el laboratorio.

"Creo que es hora de sacarse el pasa montañas"-dijo Frank mientras mostraba su atractivo rostro. Las chicas que seguían despiertas no podían dejar de notar su fascinante físico.

Kasu se había dormido, Frank se acercaba a ella.  
Todas las personas que estaban como re enes observaban a Frank y a Kasu notoriamente, eran los jefes de esto.

Ash estaba furioso, el chico que haces 2 horas lo había golpeado, peleo como una gallina mando a dos hombre a sujetarlo mientras lo pateaba.

"Oye dormilona, ya sacate la mascara, nos tendremos que quedar aquí"

Se escucho algunos quejidos. Poco a poco tomo el pasa montañas de la chica, y descubrió su cara. La beso, para que despertara la chica empezó de apoco abrir los ojos, por primera ves se reconoció su rostro.

Los presentes despiertos anunciaron un "¡hooooooo!" Los gestos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar.

"�¡MISTY!"

Final del capítulo V

**La Angel Caida**

O No me gusto la parte final. Pero bueno ya me he demorado mucho con este capitulo ��  
Gracias por los riviwes, a propósito podrían enseñarme a mandarlos ..U es que soy nueva en esto oO.

Bueno espero que les guste, cuidense. Arigato!


	6. Mentirosa VI

**Mentirosa**

Los presentes despiertos, anunciaron un "¡hooooooo!" Los gestos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar.

"�¡MISTY!"-grito el moreno entrenador, no creía lo que veía. Su sonrisa irradiaba una felicidad que llegaba a ser estúpida.

_"esta aquí, dios, esta aquí. Todo esta bien, ahora todo estara bien."_-pensaba el joven, omitiendo todos los problemas y situaciones atípicas en que se encontraban.

La chica miro contrariada a las personas que la observaban, el chico del Pikachu no le quitaba sus oscuros ojos de encima era extraño, tenía un gesto sonzo en su rostro, y dos de "sus" chicas (melody y meisy) la miraban con reproche y la tercera (May) tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, observó también al profesor Oak que solo pestañaba reiteradamente, algunos chicos se la comían con la mirada y otros no reaccionaban, era un escena bastante particular. Incluso para ella.

Rió burlonamente, nadie la dejaba de mirar, y para ser francos le gustaba ser el centro de atención, aunque no supiera el porque.

Frank, por otro lado, también estaba asombrado de la respuesta de los rehenes al ver a Kasu, pero su vista no salía del chico que miraba ridículamente a su "novia". Ash.

El entrenador trato de acercársele, un guardia lo impidió, pero no logro callarlo.

"�¡MISTY¿Quién te ha obligado a esto¿Fue este hijo de puta?"-decia Ash fuera de si,  
mientras, buscaba una explicación de por que su mejor amiga, se encontraba ayudando a los delincuentes, mientras esquivaba al guardia para que no lo hiciera callar- "¿te encuentras bien, "te hicieron algo"? –cuestionaba desesperado.

En ese momento, se podía distinguir el fascinante color de ojos de la joven,

Estaban muy abiertos, sorprendida por lo que el chico de Pikachu hablaba.

¿Quién era Misty¿y Por qué actuaba como si la conocía?

La chica miro a Frank, con una ceja levantada. Frank encogió sus hombros y rió a carcajadas.  
Ahora todas las miradas se dirigían a él.  
"JAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Qué estas diciendo imbecil?.Kasu no te conoce, y claro que se encuentra bien-decía mientras se la acercaba a la chica y la tomaba por la cintura¿realmente crees que le haría daño a mi novia?"-finalizo tomándola de la barbilla y dándole un beso.

Ash no comprendió. Definitivamente la chica era Misty, pero ¿por que besaba a ese tipo?.¿Y por que tenia y esa burlona y cruel sonrisa en su rostro, sentía que de nuevo se quedaba sin aire, pero a la vez, también creía que se iba a quemar por dentro. Creía sentir como su sangre subía hasta su cabeza ardiendo de furia. Muchas imágenes pasaban por su cabeza…

Cuando tomo la bicicleta de Misty, cuando batallaron por primera vez en el Gym de ciudad celeste, que ahora estaba destruido, sus peleas, sus risas, sus juegos, sus insultos, y principalmente su despedida…

**Inicio del Flash Back**

El atardecer ya estaba presente en Ciudad verde, dos jóvenes se miraban con incomodidad. La chica tenía un semblante nostálgico. Por nada del mundo habría imaginado que es día, según ella, tan pronto llegaría

"yo…Ash"-trato de hablar pero le era imposible  
"siempre seremos amigos, Misty"-dijo decido  
"¿lo prometes, Ash?"-pregunto esperanzada  
"claro-decía como si la respuesta fuera obvia-hemos pasado por tanto, una amistad como la nuestra jamás se romperá"-sonrió

La chica de agua le regalo una sincera sonrisa.

**Fin del Flash Back**

_"Esa sonrisa era tan pura y ahora…-_de nuevo observo a la pelirroja riéndose de quien sabe que cosa, quien se encontraba muy cerca de Frank_-me mintió es…es una mentirosa, es una falsa…fui un imbecil"_

"¡MENTIROSA!"-grito Ash. Misty paro de reír y ahora su rostro era serio solo se limitaba a escuchar al joven moreno que estaba fuera de sí y que en sus ojos expresaban profunda furia, con algunas lágrimas.

"�¿Cuántos AÑOS DE MIERDA, NOS ENGAÑASTE, ME ENGAÑASTE!"

Nadie decía nada. Brock trataba de calmarlo con señas, se le iba acercar, pero un guardia se lo impidió, May también, quiso callarlo pero recibió la misma respuesta que Brock.

"¿Qué QUERIAS, MISTY¿ATRAPAR A PIKACHU¿O SOLO FUE ESTE TIEMPO EN QUE NOS SEPRAMOS Y TE DECIDISTE POR SER LA NUEVA BAD WOMAN?"

Kasu, no entendía por que le dolía tanto lo que le decía aquel chico, sentía una presión en su pecho. Por algún momento creyó que iba a llorar, quiso contestarle a ese chico, abrió su boca pero no salio su voz.

"VAMOS MISTY, DIME ALGO. RESPONDEME. ¿O QUE ME VAS A MENTIR?.NOS VALE NADA ERES SOLO UNA PERRA MAS"

Fueron cinco golpes, no paso ni un segundo, del insulto y Ash había sido castigado pro su falta de respeto. Nadie hablaba, todos estaban asustados. Max se ocultaba detrás de sus rodillas, May temblaba al ver aquella brutal escena.

Frank hizo que se de detuvieran y dijo-

"Yo me se encargare de este hueón"-saco su pistola, organizo a todos los secuestrados en formar un círculo y poner a Ash al medio, el también estaba ahí.

"AHORA QUIERO QUE TODOS VEAN LO QUE LE PASARA A ESTE TIPO, POR FALTARLE EL REPETO A MI CHICA, Y AGRADESCAN QUE LES PONGO UN EXELENTE DE EJEMPLO DE QUE LES PASARA SI LLEGAN A SER ALGO QUE NO ME GUSTA" –la pistola estaba en la frente de Ash, el entrenador no mostraba miedo, ni tampoco odio, no mostraba nada por que tampoco sentía nada.

"no por favor…no toquen a mi hijo"-Vilma suplicaba llorando  
"¡ASH!"-gritaba Meisy

"basta señores por favor, dejen al muchacho"-rogaba el profesor Oak, desde la esquina más alta del laboratorio.

"VEO QUE DEMASIADAS PERSONAS TE QUIEREN…ASH"-decia Frank con un tono burlesco –"POR LO MENOS SABRAS QUE EN TU FUNERAL NO VAS A ESTAR SOLO"-tenia su dedo ya en el gatillo, los gritos desgarradores de Vilma se escuchaban de fondo, además de los chillidos de las mujeres, acompañadas de las suplicas de Oak que ahora eran gritos desesperados.

"Y RECUERDA MIERDA…POR QUE MORIRAS, POR GRITARLE A MI NOVIA, MI NOVIA"-dijo el rubio enfatizando en la frase "mi novia". "AHORA,TE MUERES"

3…2…1

Ash había cerrado los ojos, pero no sintió nada, ni siquiera ruido del disparo.

¿Tal vez todo fue tan rápido, que ya estaba muerto?

Poco a poco abrió sus pupilas negras, y la sorpresa que se llevo es que aun vivía, y para su desgracia, Misty estaba ahí. Deteniendo todo.

"¿Kasu que mierda te sucede?"

"Frank, yo realmente te agradezco en defenderme-decía la bella joven acariciando su rostro y abrazándolo, pero se me cuidar sola –anuncio con una voz potente, decidida y fuerte- yo ya veré que hago con este niño-dijo mientras le regalaba una mirada de asco a Ash-además el jefe no a ordenado nada aun. No sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos en este pueblo así que déjame a mí ¿de acuerdo?"

El chico la miro desconfiado por algunos segundos, pero tenía razón-

"de acuerdo, gata. Tómalo y si tú quieres castígalo-dijo mientras le lanzaba la pistola- Yo me iré a dormir. Ya estoy bastante cansado"-dijo bostezando y estirando sus brazos para después darle un corto beso.

La joven al ver desaparecer a su "novio", por las largas escaleras del lugar, dio un largo suspiro.

"bien se acabo su show, ahora dejen todas de lloran y duerman"-el tono de Kasu volvía a ser enérgico.

Poco a poco los guardias fueron desordenaron el circulo para calmar la tensión. Dividían los grupos en diferentes secciones, y no dejaban que ninguno tuviera contacto fisco con otro rehén.

Misty observo por un momento, a la madre de es chico se notaba angustiada y noto murmullaba y agradecía a cada momento hacía el cielo.

"¿señora?"-le pregunto-"¿decea un té?"

"por favor señorita-contestaba Vilma con muchas lágrimas en los ojos y una voz casi insonora por los anteriores gritos- y muchas gracias por salvarle la vida a mi hijo, gracias que dios se lo pague" –Kasu ignoro sus agradecimientos, le hizo un gesto a la guardia mas cercana. "señora, pídale lo que sea a esa chica, si se llega asentir mal…"

"sí, señorita gracias"-la interrumpió

La muchacha sonrió. Pero no era esa típica sonrisa, desagradable e irónica, era sincera. Se asombro al sentir un sentimiento de ¿cordialidad? Por aquella señora.

Lo dejo pasar. Ya que ese niño, Ash la observaba, otra vez, pero ahora era con odio, con dolor, con muchos sentimientos que hacían que le dieran pequeños escalofríos en su espalda.

Le respondió de la misma manera, sus ojos eran altaneros, tenían una guerra, sin palabras, le sorprendía que él chico que hacía 10 minutos atrás, estuvo a un pelo de morir no se le quitara lo orgulloso.

Misty rompió el hielo-

"¿acaso no tienes miedo?  
no hubo respuesta, pero si seguía esa mirada intimidante.  
"¿No crees que estas muy grande, para hacerse el mudito?"  
Nuevamente no respondió.

"creo que estas muy seguro de ti mismo, al mirarme tan desafiante mente, sin que tengas miedo"

Seguía mirándola. Ahora la chica avanzaba sensualmente hacia a él.  
Quería hacerlo reaccionar, fuera con sus encantos o con sus habilidades.  
Aquellos ojos negros seguían igual, no mostraba ninguna pizca de nervios, ni de ganas de querer hablar.

Bufo molesta. ¿Acaso el muy imbecil no iba a decir nada?

"OK. Si quieres jugar a no abrir la boca, no comerás, ni hoy ni mañana, ni los días que estemos aquí ¿contento?"

No recibió ninguna respuesta.

Ofuscada Misty le dio la espalda, y se fue por las mismas escaleras que Frank.  
Llego a un pasillo donde solo habían dos habitaciones, la de Fran y la de ella, se diferenciaba, solo por que en una salían los números 1-5-0,el código de Kasu.

Entro, porque no decirlo se llevo una agradable sorpresa, Frank se encontraba ahí, acostado, en su blanca cama de dos plazas. Se acerco de a poco, y percato que el chico estaba dormido, tenía que admitir, que justo en ese momento se sentía orgullosa, de tener una relación mucho más profunda con Frank.

Se recostó a su lado y empezó a jugar con los claros pelos que le caían en la cara, le dio un corto beso y susurró- "buenas noches"

Los estúpidos pájaros lo habían despertado, primero abrió su ojo derecho para inspeccionar en el lugar y estado que estaba, fue reconfortante encontrar a su gata cerca de él, dio un largo bostezo, antes de dirigir una intensa mirada al elegante ventanal donde se encontraban los pajarracos .

Tomo su teléfono móvil y dijo-"preparen la mesa para el desayuno, sí, y quiero que después me tomen una cita con el jefe, aja, si claro.

Y recuerden de no dejar a Oak solo, y fíjense en ese Ketchum"

Al terminar la llamada, se dirigió hacía la joven que aun seguía dormida, la tomo por la cintura-"vamos, hermosa, despierta"

La chica solo se quejaba, ya estaba despierta pero aun no habría los ojos.

"jajaja, eres la persona más perezosa que he visto en mi vida ¿lo sabías?"-decía el chico aun sosteniéndola en brazo, sin que ella tocara el suelo.  
"No"-contesto por fin abriendo sus ojos - "tengo hambre"-dijo ahora abrazándolo y aun quedando al aire  
"ya ordene que preparan el desayuno"

"que atento, es mi chico"

"¿tu chico? –pregunto con una fingida voz de asombro-no estas equivocada, TU eres mi chica-dijo acercando más su rostro al de ella-…una chica bastante mimada, que parece más una niña pequeña pero al fin y al cabo mi chica"

"¡Ho! cállate, no soy una niña"-decia Misty terminando la discusión con un beso.

"no se a movido de ese lugar"-le comentaba un guardia a otro  
"ni tampoco a dormido"-decía mientras dirigía su mirada a Ash

Ketchum se encontraba sentado y apoyado en una de las paredes, alejado de los otros secuestrados, no había podido dormir, pensó toda la noche en Misty y en su cambió.

Sentía un dolor tan grande dentro de él pero sabía que no debía flaquear, ya habían apartado a Pikachu de su lado, al golpearlo. Y el profesor corría un grave riesgo de sufrir un ataque, su edad no lo acompañaba, en esta situación. Tenía que pensar como pedir ayuda.

Ya lo había decido no lloraría, por esa mentirosa, no pensaría nunca más en ella, no la justificaría, el era uno de los más grandes entrenadores, no se intimidaría.

Salvaría a Pikachu, sacaría a todos de ese lugar, recobraría a los Pokémon, y olvidaría aquella chica que alguna vez creyó que era su mejor amiga y algo más…

"Juro que desde hoy, se acabo Misty, te juro que se acabo esto. Nunca más. Nunca más."-susurro, pero una potente voz, salio de él. Se escuchaba decido, enérgico y muy, muy dolido

**Fin del Capítulo VI**

Ok, antes que nada pediré perdón, por las grosería nnU, pero eran necesarias, por que en una situación límite. Espero que lo entiendan.  
Sinceramente ahora creo que el VII capitulo se viene difícil, estoy en blanco S

Asi que pido tiempo.

Gracias por los riviews. Cuidense.

Arigato!

**La Angel Caida**


	7. No,Soy Misty

** No soy Misty**

****

****

"¿Crees que estaremos por mucho tiempo en este pueblo?"-decía la comandante 150, situada en una elegante mesa  
"No lo sé ¿por qué lo dices?"-pregunto extrañado Frank  
"digamos que no me es muy atractivo, un pueblucho, con un histórico laboratorio"-comentaba Kasu con ojos irónicos, mientras le daba una mordida a su tostada

"Hoy sabremos con certeza cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí... hablare con el jefe"-decía Frank con un tono de voz y una mirada extraña, que dejaban ver que le gustaba encaprichar a la joven.

La chica lo mira conforme. Sonrió, antes de pedir más jugo de naranja a uno de sus inferiores.

Paso una hora y media, para que ambos terminaran su desayuno. Cada uno tuvo que organizarse y actuar por separados. Frank como lo había mencionado anteriormente, se comunicaría con el manda mas, mientras que Kasu evaluaba la primera noche de los rehenes.

La joven bajaba con pasos sutiles y elegantes las escalares metálicas, la gente secuestrada la noto inmediatamente, la mayoría volteaba verla, sus miradas eran de esperanza o de suplica, era como si le rogaran a la joven que volviera hacer la misma de antes gentil, risueña, heroica. Esta lo noto, bufo ante los cientos de ojos que no pestañaban, para observarla.

Al tocar suelo firme e ignorando las miradas suplicantes, sonrieron gustosa, ninguna mujer de la sala se le comparaba, y más aun, por que a su humilde opinión se veía fantástica, un traje de cuero negro de cuerpo completo, sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo carmesí profundo y sus ojos verdes azulados, destacaban mucho más por su delineación correctamente negra.

Busco entre toda la multitud a las 3 chicas, a las supuestas mujeres de aquel desquiciado joven. Ash... Ash Ketchum, el del pikachu. No sabia él por que de verlas, tan ansiosamente, quizás, y lo más probable, quería comprobar sí su belleza tenia comparación. Lo raro, es que su capricho.

Eran esas chicas o ninguna. Paseo por largos minutos, por todos los lugares, hasta encontrarlas, estaba arrinconadas con ojos grandes e hinchados, maquillaje corrido, y cabello enmarañado.  
Rió malvadamente.

¿"¿CUÁNDO NOS VAN A SOLTAR?"

El grito Ash interrumpió su gozo.

Se volteo a verlo, no sacaba su vista de él, lo estudiaba con detalle. Era como si memorizaba cada poro de este.

"Veo, que al fin tienes voz"-respondió irónicamente la chica, buscando sus ojos  
"TÉ HIZE UNA PREGUNTA"-grito el moreno

"No es necesarios que grites, no estoy sorda"-decía la joven con un descarado y dulce tono de voz  
"GRITO CUANDO SE ME DE LA GANA"-la desesperación del moreno ya estaba llegando a su máximo punto, pero Misty, se iba a encargar de bajar ese sentimiento  
"Eso, no lo creo"-dijo regalando una mirada a dos guardias, ambos escoltas negros se miraron entre si, asintieron, y le dieron dos fuertes golpes bajos, al entrenador. Sonrio.

Noto que las miradas estaban más asustadizas, pero algunas seguían con la ridícula idea, de mirarla con esperanza, para que los ayudara

"Ahora..."-comenzaba hablar, con una voz de mando, mientras que Ash se encontraba en el suelo, tratando de no darle el gusto de quejarse, a pesar que en su cara se reflejara todo:- "no soy virgencita de la caridad, aquí están bajos mis ordenes y reglas, si digo blanco ...todo será blanco. Tengan por seguro que si debo matar lo haré, sin titubear. Ahora se de muy buenas fuentes"-dijo mirando a 2 guardias-" que ustedes, me tienen, el lindo a podo de "Misty".Pues error ,si escucho ese nombre de nuevo, el que lo dice se muere, soy Kasu, señorita Kasu para ustedes.¿quedo claro?-dijo mordazmente dándole una mirada de seguridad, aun grupo de personas, y estas asentían a todo lo que decía :-"Sus pokemon estarán bien, y si cooperan el profesor Oak..."-sonrió perversamente-"tal ves, también lo este. Y no quiero oír, lloriqueos-comentaba mientras le dirija su mirada aun grupo de mujeres- chicas dejan muy bajo a nuestro sexo. Con razón después dicen que somos débiles"-decía en tono de burla-"así, que quiero rotundo silencio y recuerden todos los guardias de aquí están autorizados para matar a cualquiera" -dijo retirándose de la zona de los secuestrados, hasta llegar a la sala de comunicación.

Entro sigilosamente ,y diviso a Frank sentado frente a una pequeña computadora, con sus manos en su frente, le parecía que el chico de ojos azules tenia una aire de ¿confusión?.

"Frank ¿ocurre algo?"  
"!Kasu¡"-dijo sorprendido, parándose de su lugar y cerrando la nootbook -"¿que haces aquí?"  
"quería ver si alcanzaba hablar con el jefe, pero creo que no pude"-dijo la joven manteniendo su vista, en como la mano de Frank cerraba la PC  
"aun no he platicado con él"-respondió  
"¿ah no? entonces que veías en la computadora"-pregunto dudosa  
"¡nada! archivos, programas planos de la ciudad, cosas mías"  
"aja"-pronuncio de forma incrédula-"no me has dicho si pasa algo"  
"¿que puede pasar?"-dijo levantado sus anchos hombros  
"no lo sé...dímelo tu"  
"Kasu, por favor, no hagas problemas donde no los hay"-se acerco a ella, y la beso.

"¿que me puede pasar?"

"confió en ti Frank, si dices que no pasa nada, es por que realmente es así"-dijo la mujer clavando sus ojos con los del varón

"¿y como te fue con la gente, de abajo?"-preguntaba y cambiaba de tema el ojiazul a su compañera  
"le mostré un poquito de lo que era"  
"¿que paso?"  
"es que ya me tienen harta con ese cuentito de Misty, sus miradas me suplican que los libere, me tratan como a una amiga y no como a uno de los miembros mas importantes del **ORACULO**.¡ No soy su amiga y no me llamo Misty !"-ahora la joven gritaba de impotencia

Su compañero puso sus ojos varios segundos en ella, pero su mente estaba hacia 14 días atrás

FLASH BACK

"ya acabaste tu trabajo con el GYM de elemento psíquico, ahora te queda, el mas difícil, el GYM que hace seis meses que no pierde batalla. El GYM de ciudad celeste es tu última misión, en este plan"-el hombre de sonrisa intimidante, que se encontraba a media luz, explicaba, con su típica voz gruesa:-"el último paso antes de robar los pokemon a Oak"

"no se preocupe jefe, cuente conmigo, como siempre ganare, cueste lo que cueste, mate lo que mate."-el hombre de edad mayor sonrió de forma malvada, el rubio contesto de la misma manera con una mirada arrogante y segura

"¡E-mail! ha recibido un E-mail"-la alarma de un fino computador de color azul, resonaba en una amplia habitación ,adornada con cuadros de Pokemon legendarios de agua. Muchos pokemon de felpa, del elemento ya mencionado, reposaban en una grata cama de un color celeste tenue.

"uff..le debo mencionar a tracie de esta chillona alarma. Espero que el correo no sea una cadena, tengo mucho trabajo para que me interrumpan, por estupideces"-Misty Waterflower se hacia presente en la femenina y dulce habitación, se notaba levemente sudada, seguramente por darle de comer a todos sus pokemon o por el largo trayecto, que había dado del GYM hasta su alcoba.

"¿quien será ?"-decía mientras sus brillantes ojos se pegaban en la pantalla del monitor -"¡ASH!"

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"eran novios..."-susurro

"¿qué, dijiste algo, Frank?"

El rubio negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla, la sangre le hervía en celos, Ash y ella se amaban.

La ojiazul ,lo miro extrañada, pero no tenían tiempo, una llamada del jefe se hizo presente en el nootbook. Rápidamente Frank, lo contesto:

"Buen día jefe"

"¿Qué tal, señor?"-saludo la joven

"Muy bien, chicos. Pero no hay tiempo, para la buena educación necesito, que actúen ahora."

"¿qué pasa jefe?"  
"Como lo sospechaba, la prensa , esta empezando a dudar de que todo en la junta este bien"

"Era lógico, señor. Esto no duraría mucho"

"tienes razón, comandante 150,pero en este momento se dirigen fuerzas armadas, a ver lo que ocurre en Pueblo Paleta"

"entonces señor, esperamos nuevas ordenes"-decía en un tono controlado, el jefe de la operación

"muy bien escuchen, traigan a todos los Pokemon del laboratorio, guarden toda la información que puedan, y quiero a Oak como rehén.¿fui lo bastante claro?"

"Si, señor"

"muy bien, muy buenos días, y los espero a las 18 horas aquí. Hasta luego"

Eran exactamente las 11:30 les quedaba poco tiempo para reorganizar todo, sus pasos resonaban por todo el pasillo de metal hasta llegar a la ya re nombradas escaleras del mismo material, Misty le hizo una señal a todos sus guardias para que se formaran. Su público estaba escéptico¿qué pasaría ahora?.

"Agentes, guardias. Armamento en general. Hoy terminamos nuestra misión, el sector Oeste quiero que se encargue de recoger toda la información de los archiveros y computadores de nuestro querido profesor-no puedo evitar sonreír, por su ironía, con el anciano-la zona este se encargara de recolectar todos los pokémon del laboratorio, y los evolucionados de los rehenes, necesitamos rapidez ,a los 18 horas estaremos con el jefe, Buenos dias"

No se espero más, al finalizar, las ordenes los 2 sectores correspondientes, se movían de una lado a otro obedeciendo y trabajando como hormigas, mientras que por otro lado, un chico moreno, terco y mal herido, pensaba en su nuevo ambiente.

Los veía obedeciendo como esclavos, con algo de temor en sus miradas, pero no era por ella, si no al que estaba de tras de esta.

Frank, solo con la mirada los amenazaba, era como si no supiera que Misty, era una mujer fuerte y se podía cuidar sola.

"Imbecil, la trata como a una muñeca de porcelana"-se decía para si mismo, el joven de Pallet Town. No la podía dejar de observar, en su cuerpo múltiples sentimientos se estaban creando, sentía un rencor muy grande. Pero también esas cosquillas, aquellos deseos de abrazarla, y esas hormona masculinas que le decían que se veía realmente hermosa, en aquel traje de una pieza, de cuero negro, no podía dejarlo indiferente.

"...como te extraño, Misty"-murmuro, mientras daba un largo suspiro.

Sus azules verdosos, sin saber como, se le inyectaban en profundos ojos negros, unos escalofríos se hacían dueños de su columna vertebral.

¿Habría escuchado?...No era imposible, estaban muy lejos.

"¿Quién demonios, eres Ash Ketchum?-se preguntaba, para sí, sin dejarlo de mirar, pero el tampoco bajaba su mirada.

Se estaban comunicando, pero ninguno entendía el idioma del otro, a pesar de que tanto Ash como Misty o Kasu, lo intentaban de sobre manera.

Fin del Cap VII 

OK. Lo siento, demasiado tarde mi actualización, lo sé ¬¬U, todo mi tiempo me lo quito la escuela, pero como ahora estoy dos semanas libres, hice lo posible para subir aunque sea un capitulo, espero que ocurra lo mismo con el VIII.

Siendo sincera, no me gusto mucho como me quedo este Cap, en realidad casi nunca me gustan xD ,pero este en especial por la lejanía con los otros capítulos, y además por que creo que los recuerdos de Frank, las reacciones de Misty. No estan bien definidas  
(o pulidad).Pero me sentía comprometida con por lo menos subir un capitulo, a pesar de que esto valla en contra, de entregar un buen material para leer. Como escritora, me estoy contradiciendo, lo tengo claro, así que tratare de remediarlo. (. I promise

Well... cuídense, déjenme sus opiniones e ideas, para ver que les parecio. Y para inspirarme

Good Bye


End file.
